


Don't Break So Easy

by treble_tone_stark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treble_tone_stark/pseuds/treble_tone_stark
Summary: Takes place just a while after Matt and Lita’s breakup, sometime in 2006. Y/N has been best buds with the Hardys for years - back before any of you had made it big in the wrestling business and since then you’d made it into several story lines together. Typically, you were simply the backstage supporter of the bunch, not officially part of Team Xtreme yet an undeniable, fan favorite piece to their puzzle; occasionally you teased the crowd and got a little flirtatious with Jeff, since before recent Matt was happily taken by Lita. When Matt experiences heartbreak your feelings toward the boys take a major shift that ends with you convincing Jeff of what the best option to comforting the older Hardy might be.





	1. In Your Dreams Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: it-is-reigning-men ! Never fear, the thirst is here. Also, chapter 1 only includes implied smut and the next chapter will have the rest as promised.

“What are you gonna do with that stupid cut out, Matty?”

“Burn it. Ya should burn it out back so we can start a bonfire.” Jeff’s voice cut in from a slight distance, as he was flopped over the length of one of the living room couches.

You threw him an amused look in a sideways glance before focusing back on the older brother, whom was sitting across from you at the kitchen island.

“Like when we were teenagers, right?” You chuckled lightly as you reminisced, though your brows furrowed at the serious look on Matt’s face.

“See, that’d be a good idea, only letting _her_ play any part in our fun now would be too good. Plus, she’d just taint the marshmallows and fuck up our s'mores.” He replied.

You scrunched your nose and crossed your arms.

“When you put it that way— I don’t want that bitch touching anything I put in my mouth.”

Jeff’s leg suddenly appeared, knee hooked around the back of the couch as he yanked his torso up to peek over at you two. He was damn flexible— and currently smirking a smug lil smirk at you.

“Lucky for me, she-who-must-not-be-named never touched me,”

Y/N cocked a brow up at the remark.

“Uuuh huh. I seen her give you plenty of hugs.”

Jeff mirrored your expression and threw a momentary glance down south.

“Not what I meant, sweetie pie.” Normally his adorable accent uttering his nickname for you made you all giddy, but in this case you just shook your head and tried giving Matt a sympathetic look for falling into Jeff’s antics.

The thing was, Matt seemed like he hardly paid attention to the ordeal at all; stranger yet was the slow smile creeping across his face. A small tilt of your head reminded him that you couldn’t exactly hear whatever it was that was going on in his mind.

“I got an idea. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

…

That idea turned out to be a quite wonderful “reenactment” of the pair’s breakup. Dramatized as all hell but all parts equally hilarious.

The aforementioned cutout was dragged into one of the bathrooms, standing tall just by the toilet (which probably needed some cleaning). It was just the perfect setting for such a high class gal.

Midway through the first part of Matt’s ingenious segment - only just beginning here in the bathroom - you pointed down at the toilet, plugged your nose, and then points at Matt in a silent gesture you hoped he’d understand. As badly as you wanted to say it outright, it would only ruin the entire take.

Matt had seen it in his peripheral vision and wasted no time blurting: “Listen, every time I come in here and need to do a number 2? I’ll leave it in there and then lock the door.”

You nearly fainted, the camera shaking the tiniest bit until another hand came from behind you to steady it. Jeff grinned down at you from over your shoulder before putting a finger to his lips and taking over filming duty. Biting the inside of your mouth to push down your impending laughter, you patted Jeff’s shoulder as a sign of gratitude.

…

Filming went on for at least a couple hours - mostly cause of all the breaks coming up with what part to do next or the downright shenanigans the three of you ended up getting distracted with, one of which was aggressively having a competition on who could draw the nastiest shit on any one of the Lita posters around the house. Some Matt had actually bought and some either fans or Lita herself had gifted.

Let’s just say you all had livid imaginations and drew much worse things than the classic mustache and devil horns.

“Heh, honestly I wouldn’t doubt that one to be true to size.” Jeff suddenly spoke, gazing down at your newest work of art. On one of the posters you had drawn a rough outline of a dick - a very small and lob sided one - and labeled it in big red letters “EDGE’S WEENER.”

“Unlike his big teeth,” Matt added. “I’d pay money and bet his dick ain’t got nothing on me.”

Yes, the three of you long time friends often got vulgar in your conversations, but perhaps the couple beers along the journey were helping you all along.

“Yeah, I bet. That’s probably why I shot the motherfucker down without even hesitating. Call it female intuition.” You let out a biting laugh, tapping your marker against your chin in thought of what to do next.

Abruptly the low snickers amongst your group ceased, however, and both boys blinked up at your oblivious form.

“Wait-”

“When was this?”

“Only maybe a month ago? Probably less. That bug-eyed blond never knew when to stop trying to impress.”

Matt capped his marker with a certain vigor, boring holes into the pieces of paper piled between you.

“That bastard.”

“Shit. Was that why you rushed into my dressing room so quick? You did seem a little off -” Jeff recalled the memory of your tight greeting hug in a split second, smiling tensely but making a strangely angry expression with his eyebrows. He was glad to remember your encounter but not so with the why.

“But anyway, it doesn’t matter now. If I bump into him anywhere outside of work I’ll be giving him a piece of me alright — my fist up his ass.” Pursing your lips you set your marker down as well, slowly realizing you lost the cap at one point.

Matt balled a fist and sent Jeff a silent look— they both felt a sweep of rage but decided now wasn’t the time to up and track the dude down or anything. The older brother sighed heavily, collecting himself for a short time and rubbing his eyes.

He knew he’d have plenty of time to get back on Edge in the ring.

Meantime, Jeff crawled closer to you, his hands wrinkling the stack of posters on the ground as he did.

“What’re you-”

“Ya got marker on your cheek,” He licked his thumb and deftly reached forward to rub the small dot from your face, lucky it hadn’t fully saturated yet.

Matt cleared his throat and stood up, gathering most of the posters in his arms as he did.

“Alright, I got a better idea.” His voice was a bit gravely, like he was holding something back as his dark eyes lingered on the pair of you (still too close for his comfort) longer than was wise. Jeff dried off his thumb on his shorts and stood too, helping you up by the elbow.

As it were, that ‘better idea’ was probably not the smartest activity for a trio of semi-drunk adults to be doing: target practice on the newly decorated posters; however, sensibility had never stopped you all from having a blast.

“Film this for me,” Matt instructed, snapping the magazine into his handgun and setting the weapon up properly before taking aim for the first shot.

Jeff had officially become cameraman since the bathroom, and stood a safe distance away with you by his side. He threw up his Hardy sign to let Matt know he was good to go.

Matt fired away, at least five shots ringing out and definitely hitting their general mark.

“Daaaang, right in the face!” You praised, at this point caring less and less for the actual video y'all were trying to make for the show. After Matt fired a few more and emptied the thing, you stepped into the frame and got close to him.

“Hey, lemme shoot some.”

“I dunno if that’d be wise, short stuff.” Matt let a half smile creep up when you put one of your smaller hands over the one that was holding the gun.

“C'mon, I went shooting with you before!”

Jeff hit stop on the record button and set the device down on the grass.

“Go on, let her do it, Matt. Who’s it hurtin’?”

Matt’s lips made a straight line and he loosened his grip on the empty weapon. The moment it left his hand completely you felt the full weight of it and had to grip it tighter; playing it off as nothing you watched as he dug the rest of the bullets out of his pocket.

“Alright. I’ll let ya if those little hands of yours remember how to load this up,” He handed over the handful before setting his hands on his hips.

“I have average sized hands. Not my fault your’s are massive in comparison,” His amused grunt only made you more determined to prove him wrong.

After you successfully pressed each of the bullets into the magazine you beamed up at the taller male, and quickly turned your body toward the same target as before. You did remember all the basics and made sure to pull it back and take the safety off—

“There’s a bit of a kick in that one, so you best position yourself better than that,” The aforementioned, massive hands gently nudged your hips so they were aligned with the gun, followed by a light tap from one of Matt’s feet to the inside of your heel to get you to spread your stance a tad.

There was warmth from his chest against your back that caused you to swallow and moisten your oddly dry throat.

“Where’re ya aiming for?” He murmured, his face close but his eyes trained forward.

Did he seriously not realize how this was making you feel?

Only sparing him a lightning fast glance (also noticing Jeff was still standing only ten feet away, tapping his foot sporadically), you took a breathe and squinted your eyes, “Where it would probably hurt the most.”

“The crotch?”

The assumption lightened your mood, but you still let out a harsh huff and readjusted your sin again.

“No, the vagina isn’t the equivalent to your balls— I was thinking more the boobs, if you were a woman and ever been punched in one of em, you’d understand.”

“Hurts that much?”

“I can’t say, I’ve never been kicked in the balls, so,” You retorted snidely, slowly pulling the trigger and - possibly - striking right where you meant. You honestly weren’t sure since Matt wasn’t joking about the recoil on that thing, and you would’ve been rocked had it not been for his body being right behind you.

“Geez,” You rubbed your shoulder lightly, and Matt went to take it away from you. “No, no, I still wanna shoot. You just make it look all easy!”

“I try,” he chuckled, flexing playfully.

“Oh, sure, pretend I’m not here. And you call us lovebirds, huh, Matt?” Jeff straight up whined, his mouth as slanted as his stance.

“Shut up, Jeff. I was just lookin’ out for, Y/N. What are you doing?”

Watching the boys bicker was a favorite pass time of yours, but right now any and all hostilities were to be toward the common enemies. You bumped your hips back, catching Matt off guard when your butt came in contact with his body and pushed him a step away.

Jeff seemed equally shocked if his open mouth was any indicator.

“Thanks, but now that I know what to expect I can take care of it myself. Stop fighting. I just wanna get some prep in before my big match with our guest of honor.”

Matt dusted himself off and pinched the tip of his nose in passing, waving his hand forward to let you continue.

On the next RAW in a couple days you were absolutely sure Lita would be in for a real life beating … no guns, but certainly a truck load of bruises.

…

…

…

You decided to sleepover at Matt’s house for the night, mostly due to both brothers insisting you shouldn’t drive back to your home, even if it was only half and hour away. Jeff was staying over at the house as well, since he had some complaints about just being home alone when he knew his best friends were right across the woods.

“G'night, babe.” You gave Jeff a snug hug, already set for bed in your cotton PJ shorts and black tanktop (which had the Hardy logo printed across it). The casual pet names were half due to the longevity of your friendship and half due to the off and on TV relationship.

“Night, darlin’.” He whispered back, arms squeezing your waist to him before releasing you.

Spinning on your heel you saw Matt partially turned away, hand rubbing his neck.

“Hey, you weren’t thinking of going to bed without saying sweet dreams were you?” Arms spread wide, you shuffled to him and were happily met by a warm embrace.

“'Course not.”

Pulling back from the hug your fingers softly patted his cheek. “Lighten up, kay? You’ll be over her soon enough and I promise to punish her for her sins on RAW.”

“I’m countin’ on it,” Matt smirked shortly, watching while you nodded and skipped off to the guest bedroom.

Just before you swung the door shut, your ears caught Matt cooing 'Sweet dreams,’ followed by Jeff with a 'Don’t let the bed bugs bite … too hard,’ closed with a sharp laugh and the sound of a swat to the head.

Once you were gone the brothers were left to themselves in the living room.

“So,”

Matt looked to his brother, who was hesitant on how to continue.

“So?” Matt pressed. “You don’t gotta ask me how I’m doing. I’m fine, really.”

Jeff chewed his lip, staring at his knees when he sat down.

“Yeah, a little _too_ fine. It’s only been a week and you’re already movin’ on, huh?”

Matt’s eyes narrowed. “And you mean what by that?”

“Outside? With Y/N? You seemed like you were awful cozy pressin’ against her like that.”

Offended and surprised, the older Hardy took a step toward the latter, sitting on the chair just in front of him.

“You’re butt hurt over that?”

“Don’t act like that wasn’t something,”

“It was nothing. I thought I told you I was just worried about her,” Matt spoke with a sharp tongue, getting more annoyed when Jeff’s green eyes challenged his own brown ones. Having a baby brother, he was plenty used to brattiness or whatever else, but he’d never seen Jeff act so sensitively.  

“So you’re tellin’ me you didn’t like it the tiniest bit when you had her pressed against you like that? You weren’t blushin’ red when she bumped ya?”

Matt was bewildered by the calm, but biting little jabs, and massaged his temples to keep his cool.

“What - what the hell’s up with you, Jeff?”

“Nothing.” Jeff’s brows seemed to relax, and he ran a harsh hand down his face. “I’m sorry.”

They sat in silence for at least a full minute then.

“…Just be honest with me, would ya?” Jeff almost thought the words were his own, since he had been thinking to say the same thing, only it came from the other.

“Alright.”

Matt cleared his throat, flicking his eyes toward the direction you had disappeared to.

“Do you like, Y/N?”

Jeff’s eyes went downcast at the question, but he knew there wasn’t any chance of him lying. Not to Matt. “If you’re askin’ I think that means you know the answer.”

“Known for awhile. You’re not the best actor—” Matt tried to chuckle, “But whenever it was a segment with her I always believed every word. And even before then it was like you two always had a spark, or somethin’ like that.”

Nearly smiling, but stopping midway, the younger brother moistened his lips to speak. “Funny, I could’ve said the same thing about you.”

There was another silence, only more brief.

“Jeff, I—”

“You don’t gotta explain. I don’t blame you either.”

“No, I wanted to tell you, honestly,” Matt scooted to the edge of his chair, dipping his head and making sure he had eye contact when he said this. “I like Y/N as a friend,”

He truly meant to comfort his baby brother - basically deny his assumptions, set the record straight, and make sure Jeff would end up happy… even if that meant pretending he didn’t care about you the way he actually did. The way that he had only just realized… almost as soon as he’d broken up with Lita.

“But as a woman, I just…”

He truly meant for this to go smoothly and be easy, but then again he really wasn’t a good actor and this was one of the biggest lies he would ever tell. Still… Matt managed, if only because of the increasingly concerned expression melting onto the enigma’s face. Jeff was stressed, swearing he knew what Matt wanted to say.

“— I just love… our relationship now. I can’t picture myself with Y/N, but I can picture her with you.”

Matt’s heart strained against his ribs, beating erratically.

“That’s… that’s good to hear, comin’ from you.” Jeff spoke quietly, such a hurricane of emotions racing through him. As much as he wanted to believe Matt’s words, they both knew that they knew each other too well for that.

…

…

**_The Following RAW Event_ **

…

…

You took a deep breath for the hundredth time, tightening the laces on your boots purely out of passing the time and not because you had to.

Your match with Lita was up next since your backstage interview about it already past, but as much as you’d been looking forward to giving Lita a good ass-whoopin’ it was impossible to keep your head focused where it needed to be.

That night you slept over at Matt’s house you had heard everything.

Alright, maybe not _every_ tiny bit, but you’d heard the important parts… at the end. You had opened your door to get the glass of water you’d forgotten on the kitchen counter, but stopped right in the doorway when you heard the tense conversation between your two closest friends.

Needless to say, what you’d heard had left questions for yourself more than anyone else.

Jeff basically admitted he liked you… and not just when you two had segments on TV. And Matt? Matt was basically trying to set you two up but… why did he have to sound like that?

You felt torn between feeling elated that Jeff felt that way, Matt fully supporting it — and feeling hurt that Matt couldn’t even imagine a relationship with you. But you couldn’t even see their faces then and you still didn’t believe a word Matt said.

Was it conceited to believe that both of them might feel the same way about you?

After all these years, you’d always known they were both adorable - well - attractive … above average in personality and looks and you knew all three of you had always been protective of one another but… how had you never considered it being more than that?

And why in earth could you not imagine it only being with one of them?

Fuck.

You felt guilty. Like some skank that just wouldn’t be satisfied —

“Do you need some help with that, Angel Face?”

The last person you had on your mind, Johnny freakin’ Nitro, stood in front of you, eyes going from the toes of your boots upward to your face. Apparently some time in your thoughts you’d managed to untie your laces. The cocky son of a bitch still had on those sunglasses of his, the accessory not unlike the smirk he always wore.

As much as you didn’t care for him, at least his presence - unable to be ignored due to his obnoxious nature - was able to turn your internal dilemma into the fiesty fury that you needed in the ring.

Unfortunately, that brief moment of speechlessness was taken kindly as an invitation, Nitro kneeling down and beginning to tighten your laces and loop them around his fingers; you straightened your leg and pushed him back by the chest, huffing.

“I don’t think I remember saying yes to that help, Johnny.”

“Well, you looked up at me all dreamy so I thought—”

“Never assume what a lady wants.”

His hand rested gently on the underside of your ankle, as if he still thought you’d let him touch you.

You flicked your ankle to have him let go before you propped your leg up on the crate you were sitting on to redo the ties yourself. He still decided to stick around, aside from being given your outright rejection, his eyes still downcast while he stood to full height.

Once your laces were taught you swung your legs off and landed soundly, though Johnny’s body was still too close for comfort. To make matters worse, he leaned over to settle a hand on the spot you’d just been sitting, lowering his sunglasses so he could peek down at you.

“You need something still?” You hissed, rolling out your shoulders and standing your ground, casually.

“Wondering if you were busy after the show, is all, Y/N.”

“Aw, I didn’t know you and Melina were having issues,” You tilted your head, feigning a look of pity.

“Oh, we’re not. But that’s just for the story line, I’m still as single as can be, _sweetie pie_ ,” His intent was obvious, he even mimicked Jeff’s drawl — or tried to — when using the pet name Jeff had always used for you.

The tiny detail had you seething more than even you expected.

A loud smack resounded down the near empty hall way, the singular sound joining it coming from Johnny’s glasses sliding across the ground.

“Jesus, I was just trying to be nice to y—”

“Fuck off, Nitro.”

A familiar pair of hands, adorned in black and white arm bands, yanked Johnny the rest of the way away from you, Jeff taking the place at your side.

“Touchy,” Johnny complained, rubbing his reddening cheek. He went to pick up his sunglasses only to have them kicked away by the other Hardy, who was standing stiffly.

“Think you’re better off without the stupid things anyway,” Matt crossed his muscular arms. “Don’t you got an interview with your girlfriend Melina soon?”

Johnny sighed, resigning himself with annoyed crack of his neck.

“I still think you can do better than either of these assholes,” He directed at you over his shoulder, strutting away.

Jeff’s warm hand stroked your arm; your E/C eyes went to him. All your distracted thoughts from before Nitro’s interference started rushing back quick— and you found yourself glancing over at the older Hardy too, pursing your lips uncomfortably.

“You alright?” Jeff asked, not used to you not being so quiet.

“Mhm.” You scratched your shoulder, toying with the strap of your top now.

“That guy messed with you before, Y/N? If he ever over steps again you just tell me, I’ll drop kick him half way across the country,” Matt added, brows knitted together.

“No, that’s why I was thrown off. I took care of it though, and I’ve taken care of worse than him, you guys.”

Jeff wet his lips, “Yeah.. well. You did slap him damn good. If I remember the last time you hit me correctly I know he’ll feel that one tomorrow too.”  

“Lucky I’ve never pissed off Y/N enough for her to smack me.” Matt grinned, noticing your eyes darting between them.

Down the hall toward the curtain, Lita’s theme music finally hit. That was your cue to leave — and as much as you loved your.. friends, you were glad to jump into the ring and let off some steam.

“Gotta go, boys. I’d say wish me luck but I think Lita’s gonna need it more than me.”

…

Had you mentioned that your match held a no disqualification stipulation?

Well, that was true.

The match between you two women had the crowd riled up for more reasons than one, and had been going on at least a solid fifteen minutes as it were. Lita was catching her breath in the opposite corner to you, rubbing her side that had been gifted several stiff elbows.

You dropped down and rolled out of the ring, debating between a steel chair or a kendo stick.

Thus far the match up was fairly even— not as one sided as you might’ve dreamed; however, you saw red when Edge’s music hit. Creative had warned you of interference, or a possible light distraction, but having been so dedicated to not dying you’d almost forgotten.

Edge didn’t go any farther than half way down the ramp, yelling something or other to his new lady— you wished someone had yelled a warning to you instead though, since the moment your eyes shifted back to the opponent she was already flying over the ropes and tackling you to the ground.

A loud grunt only solidified the pain that shot up your back.

“Damnit…”

A few rowdy fans on the barricade whooped your name, drumming their hands on their knees for motivation.

Getting on your stomach and lifting up your torso with your elbows, you flashed them a thumbs up before crawling to the ring apron to retrieve an item of punishment. Hand reaching blindly, it caught cold steel.

“Hey, Lita?” You panted, glaring up at her form that was limping toward you, “I ain’t apologizing for this either!”

Swinging the chair out without mercy, you swept her legs and got her to her knees; adding three more solid whops to her back before Edge started coming toward you, you smiled wildly and threw the partially opened chair right toward his face, knocking him out for long enough.

You dragged Lita’s wincing body back to the ring, leading her to the center and grabbing a handful of her burgundy hair.

“Do you at least regret what you did to him?”

Your voice was for her, but loud enough for the crowd up front to comprehend.

She dared meet your eyes, “We’re both better off,” she spat.

Figures.

Releasing her hair, you slapped her face with between both hands then spun around to run toward the ropes - push off of them for leverage, then catch her head again for a Twist of Fate homage.

Again, the crowd erupted— that being the first time you ever did one of the Hardy move sets. The chants started quicker, alternating 'Let’s Go Y/N!’ and 'Lita Sucks!’ along with a few out of tune groups still trying to cheer for Lita.  

Both women bounced off the mat, Lita rolling to her back with a groan; that was the perfect time for the next step up — Justice from above, you liked to think, as you ascended the ropes to execute a slightly modified version of the Swanton Bomb.

Once at the top, instead of throwing up the Hardy sign you flipped up your middle fingers, then leaping off in divers form (rather than arms spread like wings), rotating, with your back landing square onto Lita and pumping your fist just as you made contact simply for the extra show of triumph.

Damn, it hurt— but not as much as it felt good to flip around and pin her for the one, two, three.

The ref raised your hand accordingly, giving you a chance to stick your tongue out at Edge as he grabbed Lita’s hand and helped her get backstage.

A loud, excited audience was all a wrestler could wish for, especially when they were on your side— nevertheless, it was a relief to have one problem taken care of tonight. Hopefully your hormonal ass would get shit together about the Boyz soon enough.

Heaving some air back into your lungs as you stepped gingerly down the metal stairs rubbing your lower back, and you touched the outstretched hands of some fans on your way.

One sign caught your attention, and you slowed down to a stop; the woman halted her frantic waving, seemingly flustered when you stared right at it. It was bright green poster, two printed pictures on it: one was of Matt and Lita — though it was crossed out with red strips of paper — and the other was an old one of you and Matt hugging after the first time the Hardy Boyz had claimed tag team gold. Jeff was just by you two as well, slightly blurred since he was in the middle of going to lock you into the iconic group hug (Hardy sandwich).

The hand written text above it read 'THE REAL SHIP.’

“I think you and Matt would be a _much_ better couple! Amazing match by the way, Y/RingName!”

You flushed slightly, high-fiving her and her companions’ hands out of courtesy, so it wasn’t as obvious you were only looking at the poster. One of her friends, smacked her shoulder, trying to get her to lower the poster at least a bit.

“Don’t just bark at her like that, gurl!”

The friend threw you a side long glance, trying her best to put up a brave front and not seem embarrassed. Your brows raised and you waved it off, legs beginning to move again.

“It’s alright, really. Thank you guys!” You addressed, turning your head to the other side of the barricade crowd as well, waving and jogging across to give a few more hand shakes. But before you’d fully moved away, the buddy of the sign holder scolded: “- besides, what if she wants to be with Jeff?”

Some bickering ensued after, but you swallowed hard and tried to scurry off faster after that. Your face held a victorious smile for the fans, but internally you were disoriented and overwhelmed. Felt like everything was caving in all at once, while the world around you was carrying on in perfect harmony.

…

…

…

“You do it better n’ me, Y/N.” Jeff chided backstage, immediately making you feel like you couldn’t escape them even if they weren’t always by your side. Not that… not that you didn’t like it — it just wasn’t as apparent before.

“I wouldn’t say that. Just different. Plus, you don’t hate most of the guys you fight.” The both of you laughed, the sounds meshed together like music.

Their match against the Dudley’s wasn’t for another half hour at least, so that gave them plenty of time to chill around with you — and catering.

“That Twist of Fate had _my_ head spinnin’,” Matt patted your back, smiling that award winning smile just to make your sore knees tingle a little. Fuck.

By the Gods you needed to eat something.

Grabbing some plates and passing one to each of the brothers, you went down the line, pretty much grabbing a little of everything, especially from the small plate of desserts. It might’ve looked bad if it weren’t for the two Hardys trailing behind grabbing just about the same (probably more).

Jeff was shoving some potatoes in his mouth before you all were through, only stopping to look at Matt when he saw the other picking up a bottle of mustard.

“I thought ya—”

“— Why do we even have this here? What do folks eat this with?” Matt was making one of his rare disgusted faces, putting down the bottle with a thud and turning back to you two.

As much as your head was still spinning, there was no denying Matt’s hatred for mustard was always hilarious. Your lips quivered slightly, and you had to bite your lower one to stop the laugh - or worse the snort.

“Well, there are hot dogs right behind ya, Matt.” Jeff pointed, noticing his brother already had one on his plate anyway.

“Mustard shouldn’t taint the sanctity of the hot dog,” Matt defended, over dramatizing and taking a large bite out of said food.

You let out your amused snort, covering your lips as you started giggling. Jesus, it was impossible to hate them. Or even contemplate avoiding them.

What that meant as far as staying just friends? Who knows.

Both men’s faces lit up whenever you laughed without fail, Jeff juggling his plate in his hand and poking you right in your ticklish spot on your side, “What’re you laughin’ about? Pretty sure you have a list of things you don’t like to eat.”

You tried leaning away, clutching your paper plate and trying to salvage your mini feast, “J-Jeff! Stop, or I’m gonna make sure this lands right on you when you make me drop it—”

“Go ahead, I got no problem goin’ out there naked if you ruin my rags,” He shot back, poking both your sides this time after he set down his plate on the catering table behind him. You jumped in your skin, tempted to smash the plate into his face instead, but held on, just till the point Matt plucked the godforsaken thing out of your hand; always the peace keeper that guy.

Okay, not always - not by a long shot - but in this instance maybe it was getting out of hand with all the by standers and other wrestlers staring.

“Hey hey hey, no need to fight over lil’ ol me… ladies.” Matt pushed Jeff away lightly, and Jeff put up his fists, dancing around a bit.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that? You wanna go again?”

Again, as in just like that Hardy vs Hardy nonsense they’d done for the Hardy Show. (if you haven’t seen either one, you’re missing out). Incredibly over acted, even for a pair of young wrestlers, but the scene before you was starting to look just like it.

Even funnier was the fact Matt was holding both your and his plates still, right up in Jeff’s business.

A short scan of the room and you saw a few people who actually looked concerned, a few people who were used to the banter and ignored it completely, and a few straggling wrestlers who were just going about grabbing their own food.

It was best to let them tussle it out when they were in their playful mode, so you did.

Whistling and crossing your arms behind your back, you let yourself enjoy the moment, or, you suppose: just live for the moment. Stress was for later.

Trish slid an elbow onto your shoulder, surprising you and taking your look away from them.

“Those two are always more wild when you’re around, you notice that?” She cooed, wiggling her brows.

“They’re always freakin’ animals, Trish.”

“I noticed. But when you’re with them it’s like they’re always making a fuss. Maybe they like keeping your attention,” Her blond hair swished over as she turned her head to meet you eye level.

You made a face, “We been friends for a long time.” Though you didn’t exactly hate this chick, you weren’t near BFFs. She was acting all nice now but you’d seen all her sides.

“All the more reason to make a move already,” she whispered to your ear, leaning on you more. “If you don’t step up and claim one of those Hardys, I will, hon.”

At that you exhaled hard, moving your shoulder so she tipped over slightly. She clicked her tongue and fixed her hair again, smirking at the brothers still bantering.

“I already kissed the little one a few times, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some more.” Now sporting that full shit-eating grin, she began

sauntering away with hips a swaying.

Balling up a fist and holding onto your wrist with the other, you deeply fought the urge to deck her for real — you didn’t need to be getting suspended for unnecessary violence now, though.

But damnit if she ever tried making a move on either one of them again you wouldn’t hesitate; everyone knew she got around the locker room. The one thing that put you somewhat at ease was the recollection that Jeff had always complained about being forced to do the storyline with her way back when, followed by some joke (not really) that he’d much rather it be a long term storyline with you. He’d constantly said she was 'pretty, but really not the best person.’

Your fist loosened.

Trish passed right by them and they didn’t even lift a head — likely due to the fact Jeff was putting Matt in a head lock and Matt was trying to weakly elbow him in the stomach, plates somehow _still_ in hand -

Oh.

Spoke too soon.

The two plates spilled onto the floor, food splattering or rolling about — you gasped and hopped over the mess, pulling the two away so they wouldn’t end up slipping and killing themselves before they ever hit the cameras tonight.

They released each other too, grimacing at the waste.

“Look what you crazies did now,” you scolded, the power of it not much since your lips were curled into a faint smile. Everyone in their right mind knew it would happen, but it was still worth it to see their faces.

It so happened a stadium custodian was passing by, rolling their mop and bucket; the spill was spotted and they didn’t seem very amused.

Childish fighting aside, the demeanor of the Hardy Boyz did a 180 with them shuffling between apologizing and trying to lean down and help clean up.

“We’re real sorry, it won’t happen again,” Matt tried first. “It was mostly his fault, but we’ll both clean up.” Jeff finished, using the discarded plate to scoop up a good portion of the scattered bits.

The custodian sighed, using broom, mop, and gloves to do a far more adequate job, ready to mop up after as well.

On a few occasions one or both nearly slipped on stray pieces or condiments, but finally the mess was deleted and they were able to stand straight and steady.

“Just try not to spill more food, alright, kids.” The janitor advised, adjusting their cap.

You knew they hated being called kids or having their youth brought into things- they weren’t even that young anyway - but here they just nodded, honestly embarrassed.

“Won’t happen again, m'am.”

The older woman sighed and nodded, carrying on her way.

Jeff hit Matt in the chest with the back of his hand as soon as she was out of sight.

“M'am? Really?”

“Ah shut up.”

They had put up a typical gentleman front, if only for a few minutes, but couldn’t help maybe rolling their eyes at the way the janitor had acted. It was her job to clean up messes anyway, and it was an accident, so you couldn’t say you disagreed.

“Yo, I’m gonna go to the locker rooms to change. ’M all sweaty and I’d like to be comfortable before my body starts aching too much,” You rubbed your neck, seeing now that everyone had kinda given up on eating at the moment. You lost your appetite anyway.

Jeff crossed his arms.

“Ya big baby. And just cause you took a couple big bumps.”

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes.

“I’m not as much as a psychotic high flyer as y'all, I’m more down for sweeping out the legs and gettin’ down and dirty instead.”

It was a split second but that small part at the end made Jeff gulp, eyes narrowing. Matt quirked a brow at his brother, anticipating his response. Jeff stepped toward you, not only giving your side one last poke but also shamelessly swiping his other hand over your forehead - which as you said - was a lil sweaty.

“I don’t break a sweat that easy.”

“Oh my god, Jeff! You’re fucking disgusting sometimes,” Giving him a push, the noise you made after was a painful mix of laughing and out crying. “I’m going now. And my match lasted just as long as most of your’s, so we’ll see if you’re totally dry after you go out there!”

“So feisty.” The enigma teased, nose scrunching.

Matt laid a hand on the latter’s shoulder, “If you’re gonna prove it, let’s let Y/N do her thing and let’s go warm up so we don’t lose. You know she won’t let us live it down if she gets a win over us.”

“At least one of you has a little sense.” Your smirk at Jeff melted into a normal smile when you looked over at Matt.

Older Hardy returned that and opened his mouth to add more, only you held up a finger. “A little.”

And you pivoted back on your heel, extending your arms behind your head, holding one elbow first to get a good stretch.

After a few steps the brothers were still at it talking to each other, they never really stopped much, and it was hard to ever imagine them not being a team. You were grateful they let you have your space if you ever needed it, like right now.

You got to the locker rooms and changed out of your ring gear to a comfortable crop top and high waisted, torn jeans. You pulled what you could of your hair into a ponytail too before zipping up your bag and going to chill back in the lobby area.

For the first time that night it felt like you were alone, aside from the passing people backstage and the noise from the monitor that was showing all the current matches as they happened. You felt at home. You felt sore, and at home, but you were still relaxed in your foldable chair.

Closing your eyes, you let your mind wander some.

Jeff likes you.

Jeff, one half of your best friends in the world, likes you.

You would venture to say the other L word but you would never associate it with his feelings for you until he said it himself.

In a way, it all made sense, and you felt foolish not to notice it— Matt even said he knew for a long time. How long, you didn’t know, but you knew Jeff had play flirted with you for years — and you had flirted back. It was like human nature to you, but now that you knew he didn’t see you as a friend well…

You felt your face heat up, suddenly remembering all the small touches and kisses on the cheek you both had racked up with one another, and all the times Jeff had carried you when you were too drunk to stand or otherwise impaired. You supposed some of those occasions didn’t fall into the category of casual friend. Jeff was a wild man, strange in the good ways, but he was a freakin’ sweet heart too.

But on the other hand… and this was the part messing you up the most— you had a similar (albeit lesser) track record with Matt. Before he’d started dating Lita, you two were playful, practically laughed at any joke the other made, and maybe hugged more often than you had to; only after he’d began dating her you two still messed with each other but not nearly as much as before. That was because Matty had class and knew not to go kissing another girl’s cheek all the time when he was committed to a relationship— and there was probably no way he would’ve actually went so close to you and taught you (hands on) how to shoot properly if Lita had been around still.

And why did Matt not seem so sad after breaking up with a 6-year girlfriend? Mad, sure. Vengeful at his fake, close friend Edge? Sure. But after they broke up and Matt got all that well-expected rage out in yells and curses… he cooled down. He was carrying on relatively well for how much he had always said he loved her.

And you?

You were noticing things differently now that Matt was single again; for forever he was off the table, you were fine with it because he was happy and that made you happy, but now you felt more flustered whenever he touched you. And you always wanted to stare longer when he smiled.

You were a grown ass woman, he was still your friend, and you were reacting like some inexperienced girl.

Your arms fell over your eyes while you leaned back in the chair more.

You loved them.

Your foot stomped, shoving your gear bag away in frustration.

You fucking loved the Hardys.

How was that gonna work? In your dreams, maybe.

…

…

…

Finally, you were back in your hotel room.

While you were off your game dreaming, beating yourself up, and rolling your face into the pillows, it was soon apparent that Jeff had been thinking about you just as much - only less pathetically.

It was probably around midnight, since everyone from RAW would’ve only just gotten back sometime after 11, when he rapped on your door.

You unlocked it and cracked it open, squinting your eyes at the dimly lit hallway as if you’d just been sleeping.

“Sorry, were you already hitting the hay for the night? I can talk to ya tomorrow,” Jeff blurted, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Ah, no. No no, I was just… lying down.” You shrugged, opening the door fully and letting him close it behind him. “I’m sore and I haven’t even gotten a chance to clean up yet.”

“And I know you can’t sleep unless you’re clean,” Jeff said, plopping down on the edge of your single bed.

“Yeppers.” You sat on the corner of the bed, only a couple feet separating the two of you. You were good at keeping a poker face, thank god, and were fairly confident you didn’t look like you’d just come to terms with the fact with your best friends.

Jeff wasn’t making it easy to stay all laid back, however, with the way he was fiddling with his chipped nail paint.

You pushed off the hands you were leaning back on, crossing your arms on your knees. “Jeff?”

“I wanted to let you know that… if any guy makes a move on you, and you don’t like him, you should tell me. Or tell Matt. I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep it to yourself just because you can handle it.”

You were quiet.

He glanced at you nervously, expecting your voice.

“Nitro’s been giving you looks for the last couple weeks, but what he did today wasn’t okay.”

You frowned, “I get a lot of looks from the guys. We all travel together and for some reason a lot of them think they can get with any female wrestler they want—” you lightly punched his arm. “I blame those 'ol bra and panty matches.”

Jeff coughed out a laugh, but tried getting serious again; his hand laid over your’s, which had settled back on the bed space between you.

“Yeah, I know. But just tell me if anybody makes you uncomfortable. I can’t stand the thought of any creep puttin’ his hands on you.”

You swallowed, slowly turning your hand so it was palm up to grip Jeff’s hand. Both of your palms were a little sweaty, but it was okay.

“Thanks, Jeffro.”

His tongue darted out to moisten his lips again, something he did when he was anxious, and his eyes trailed from your hands up to your face.

“Y/N… this is.. ehm… maybe an immature question to ask but,” He slowly snaked his hand out of your’s, wiping it on his pants, mumbling a soft sorry.

“Have you taken interest in any other wrestlers?” His eyes darted to your’s and he continued, as if to correct some terrible wrong. “If you do then Matt and I, we’ll know who not to beat up if he tries gettin’ with ya, ya know?”

That was adorable. And it made you rethink if he really liked you too or if he wanted you to be with someone else so he could be rid of a crush.

Your only answer, though, staring right into those pretty green eyes of his was simple (but with several meanings behind it): “Not that I can say, no.”

Because goddamn if you said who it was you did like - Jeff would probably think bad of you. Who on earth loved two people at the same time, right? One was a guy who _just_ got out of a relationship and the other was his brother who was right… right in front of you.

As in, closer than before.

Your felt warm again, and you realized now it was because Jeff was leaning closer to you, his hand pressing into the sheets right by your hip, his face hovering just -

“Please don’t hate me for this, I just -” He rushed out the words, each breath against your parted lips until he closed the agonizing space.

His lips were tender— a pillowy press against your own even if they were slightly chapped. His eyes were closed tight, his body was tense; a true picture of a man who thought this was the only kiss he’d ever get from the one girl he actually cared for.

But it would be a crime if this was the only kiss you ever shared. Your body decided that before your mind had time to second guess it.

Jeff almost started to pull away, the pressure of his mouth lessening for a millisecond; but your fingers curled around his upper arm, keeping him leaned in. It just felt so… right. It felt like you’d kissed before.

His eyes snapped open and clashed with your half-lidded gaze. You two parted with a faint sound.

“You kissed me back.” He muttered.

Your heart thudded loudly in your ears while you nodded.

“Seems that way, smart one.” You flushed and bit the corner of your lip. If this was a dream you really were going to hell.

His forehead laid against your’s, and he eyed your lips.

“…That mean you’ll go out with me, sweetie pie?”

Oh, now you did feel giddy again. Somehow the way he said it then was more affectionate than ever, you felt like exploding.

“Yes. _Fuck_ yes.”

All the nerves had left the building, neither of you able to break eye contact before your lips meshed again and again and again. That night you felt happier than you’d been able to in far too long.

And maybe that was attributed to the fact Jeff made you forget how sore your body was with… certain distractions. It was a good night and you had a little sleep over with Jeff, is all you could say.

 


	2. New Xtremes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut (with feelings).

It wasn’t long till most everyone in the locker rooms knew about you and Jeff’s being an item.

Luckily, the public word hadn’t traveled so quickly, and your relationship would likely be safe until the company wanted it to be part of something; it wasn’t as though much would change, anyway, since you two wouldn’t be making out on camera or anything.

The thing that was most troubling was the fact Matt suddenly wasn’t acting so supportive. Honestly, it seemed like the breakup was finally catching up to him if the urge to sleep earlier and avoidance to want to hang out too long after shows were any obvious signs.

One could say he was being _too_ supportive of you and Jeff by giving you guys too much room. He was being a total downer and it started getting to you after a mere couple days of it.

Jeff was a doll, never letting you forget how elated he was to finally have his feelings out and proud - the two of you were still always laughing. Matt was suddenly more awkward, like when he wanted to give you a hug he’d settle for a one-armed side squeeze. Of course, when you’d asked him about it all he gave was a: “It’s not you, short stuff. It’s just finally sinkin’ in how single I am.”

And he had the audacity to chuckle.

That wasn’t meant to guilt trip you, was it? No, Matt wasn’t that malicious— and if what he’d said to Jeff before was true he _wanted_ you to be with the younger Hardy, because he had known how good y'all would be together. And you were.

But the doubts started to bubble up again each time you kissed Jeff. Your conscience was twisted… and you were remembering how you’d so boldly admitted you loved _both_ men in your mind just days ago.

At the end of your first week as a couple, there was a day off. The next house show was conveniently scheduled in a nearby city in North Carolina, so spending the day off back home was easier than it had ever been too.

Currently, you were in your own house, sitting with your legs strewn over Jeff’s on the couch. His left thumb was stroking the back of your hand resting on your stomach. The TV was playing some classic 80’s movie, and as much as you loved those you couldn’t bring yourself to pay attention to it— half an hour into it and you didn’t even recall which movie it was.

Jeff noticed when you didn’t laugh at your favorite part.

“You okay, darlin’?”

You blinked rapidly, rolling your body so it was faced away from the screen, but still over his.

“Yeah, ’m okay.”

Jeff lifted the hand he’d been tending to to his chin so he could kiss your knuckles; his eyes were interrogating you without words.

Sighing softly, you sucked it up. If you couldn’t be honest with Jeff now, this was never going to work; hell, if you were honest it still might not work.

“If I’m being honest… I’m just thinking about Matty,” At your words Jeff just barely raised his brows. “You’ve noticed how he’s been acting… odd lately, right?”

He nodded, his fingertips drumming against your thigh. “Pretty hard not to. Believe it or not I’ve known him longer than you.”

You bit the tip of your tongue a moment.

“So is this another stage of the heart break from Lita..?”

It was reasonable to ask, but Jeff’s rather expressive eyebrows came together in a flash of confusion. He broke eye contact as well, “Guess you could say it’s definitely something to do with heart break.”

You sat up more, pressing your lips together. “I don’t like seeing him alone.”

Jeff’s Adams Apple bobbed as he stretched his neck back, eyes closing. “Or it’s probably cause he hasn’t been laid in at least a whole month.” You knew he was trying to be funny and lighten the cumbersome conversation, but the sudden insinuation that Matt was just sexually frustrated made you squirm.

“Brothers would know that statistic, wouldn’t they,” You rolled your eyes, but failed to smile even faintly.

“This ain’t just about Matt avoiding us, huh.”

Your eyes were downcast, and you shifted your legs off of Jeff to hug them toward yourself.

“Babe, I…”

This was probably it for you guys as a couple, but your mouth was running on instinct and urged on by the ache in your chest.

“Jeff,”

He was more unsettled that you opted away from the pet name.

“I think I… well… I realized a few days ago that I…” you’d never felt so small talking to him before. “I love you,”

Jeff went to say something, but you held up a finger. “… and Matt.”

Your eyes had closed at some point between now and then, and once you comprehended it you opted to keep them closed and wait for Jeff to explode on you like Matt did at Lita — call you a whore or other.

Instead, all you heard was a slow, steady inhale from your partner and an exhale as he brushed some hair away from your forehead.

“Hey, hey… c'mon, open your eyes.”

You did, albeit with great hesitation. Was he trying to play some game with you by dragging this out?

“I’ll admit, I’m still a little jealous… but not surprised.”

Your eyes widened, and you had nothing to say.

He continued, “Honestly, once Matt broke it off with Lita I thought you two were gonna get it on. Before he got with her I thought y'all were closer than you and I.”

You scrunched your eyebrows and held your mouth agape, finally finding your voice again. “What are you on about? I always thought we were even — I’ve never favored one of you over the other.”

Jeff huffed, running a palm over his pristinely tied hair. “Yeah well. I know I ooze confidence and all that, but I had my insecurities. Hell, even after he was out of the datin’ pool I still didn’t have the balls to ask you out, Y/N.” If you looked closely you could see him almost blush.

“That’s why I rushed off to try and tell you how I really felt… it was kinda like I had an epiphany when I saw y'all being closer again - or how you’d smile at each other so long.”

“… Wow.” Your eyes darted to and fro, your fingers pinching your arm harshly as if to wake up.

Jeff patted your knee. “If you’re tryna wake up, I should tell ya you’re not dreamin’.”

“I just…” you felt your lips twitching into a reflexive smile, but you caught it before it surfaced. “So you’re saying you… don’t want to break up?”

Now Jeff was looking at you like you were crazy.

“Darlin’, why would I ever _want_ to break up with someone like you?”

‘Um. Because I’m a someone like me?’ Your head yelled. But you were certainly going to take this miracle in stride - no matter how psychotic it seemed.

“You hit your head too hard during your match with the Dudley’s?” You slapped his hand lightly. “You’re telling me that you think this could work even if I have a crush on your brother?”

He tilted his head cutely, tongue darting out over his lips as he leaned over the couch toward you, “Not if it’s just a crush. You can get over that.”

He slipped his arm over the back of the seat, basically putting his weight on your still folded legs. “But you told me you loved him, and nothing I do’s gonna change that.”

“I want to be with you, Jeff. I do. But I can’t be with the both of you at once…”

… Or could you?

Jeff’s gorgeous eyes were staring at you darkly, something stirring inside him. In some smooth motion he grabbed your legs and made so they laid across his thighs again so he had room to scoot closer.

“I don’t think you understand how fuckin’ much I love you, Y/N. If you love me too then…”

Your voice slithered in a short, “I do,” but he wasn’t done talking yet: “… Matty ain’t gonna stop me from being with you.”

You found yourself leaning in fifty percent of the way as he went in for a deep kiss, his arm that had been on the back of the couch sliding down to push your head closer. His mouth was so sweet that your tongue poked out for a taste.

Parting, but still practically merging into one person, Jeff sucked in a breath and touched his nose to the tip of your’s.

“We haven’t fucked in the living room yet,” He smirked.

“We’ve only fucked twice. And both times were in a hotel,” You growled, still honestly a little woozy at the whole conversation. Jeff had strongly insinuated an idea that you’d personally pushed so far back in your mind it was out of comprehensible thought, but your mouth was still running as if that was all just normal, every day shenanigans.

He didn’t seem the least bit worried about a thing — a quality that seemingly carried through in the ring as well — and went on about his business, that of which was currently unbuttoning your pajama shirt.

“Have you ever been in a threesome?” You panted out, the words coming so fast you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself.

His hands stopped, one still tangled in your half undone shirt.

“Once. I was pretty drunk.”

At least he was honest.

“Who with?”

He snickered, finishing off the last few buttons and glazing over your exposed chest. “Doesn’t matter, wasn’t you.”

“Eyes up here, Nero.”

Jeff’s notched eyebrows shot up and gave you a half grin, “Wow. Middle names huh?”

“Mhm,” You stuck out your tongue, cupping his chin in your hands. Really, you’d used it here to get his attention (and you genuinely did love the name) and made sure you had a steady hold on him so you could speak clearly.

As much as Jeff had reassured you and kept his cool amongst the chaos of … everything that still seemed unreal - you were still going to tread lightly and be prepared for any type of reaction.

“What was that you said before? Something about Matt not getting laid in months?”

“A month. Or so he’s said,” Jeff rolled his eyes, absently trailing over the soft skin of your stomach.

“What do you think of possibly… letting him in on this?” You flushed, seeing as Jeff never stopped roaming with his finger tips.

“It might make him feel better.” You added, only thinking it sounded kinda stupid afterwards. It was blessing that your hands weren’t trembling as you stroked his artistic facial hair. His eyes closed at the therapeutic sensation and he muttered, “Pretty sure anybody lucky enough to sleep with you oughta feel better for the rest of their life.”

You gave his cheek a chaste pat, not hard enough to hurt, to get a real answer out of him. It was a bit embarrassing to ask, but it wasn’t a joke for one. Plus you were already feeling a warmth in your core that was making you a little impatient.

He fluttered his eyes open and gave you a firm look. “If Matt wants you - and I know he does - he’s gonna have to share.” Jeff abruptly hooked his arms around your back and waist, pulling you onto his lap. He kissed your collarbone, talking against it.

“S'yeah. I’m willing to try it.”

A brief flash of how your dirty fantasy could be a reality crossed your mind, eliciting a tiny moan as you pressed your hips down onto him, a motion spurred on by his light thrusts.

“…Y/N,”

The sound was faint, and your hips didn’t quite stop until you registered your lips were covering Jeff’s. That wasn’t Jeff saying your name.

You gasped, breaking the lip lock and blinking right at the man underneath you. He heard it too.

“Y/N? Jeff?”

Alright, now you had to be dreaming.

The sound of a door swinging shut and some footsteps were all the time you had to refasten enough of your shirt buttons to make yourself _decent_ before Matt came into view in the archway of the living room. He was smiling brightly, looking down at his cellphone.

“I tried callin’ you two but you weren’t pickin’ up so—” Matt finally found you, just as you were climbing off of Jeff and trying to straighten yourself out. Your heart was beating at miles a minute, yet, when you glanced at Jeff he was just wiping his pinkened lips with his thumb, eyes twinkling at you calmly.

“Hey, Matty.” You called. His facial expression was hard to describe — like it was shocked and blank all at once… like his mind was shattering? Once his mouth clamped shut he pocketed his cellphone and scratched his head.

“I… um.. I’m real sorry, I shouldn’t have just came in —” he rambled on about how he still had one of your spare house keys and that he’d even knocked first, but meanwhile he was more concerned about leaving the scene asap.

Your heart screamed ‘stop him,’ but your legs were frozen in place; Jeff patted your bum, since one of your knees was propped on the couch still, effectively jolting you in place.

“Je–”

“– I thought you wanted to make ‘im feel better,” he murmured, head nodding backwards toward Matt, who awkwardly shuffled slightly in a circle before his escape.

God, why’d he have to sound so nonchalant.

You pushed back the arousal that had slowly been building up and practically dashed toward Matt, almost like you were gonna take him down. You skidded to a halt soon enough and clutched tightly onto his wrist.

“Wait— just wait.”

Matt was bewildered to say the least, more so when he got a good look at you and saw your soft cotton shirt was just barely covering your breasts. He did real well keeping his eyes level with your’s, however; just another difference between the brothers.

“Matt… I get that this might feel really strange,” He swallowed, eyes gazing down at your face with full attention. “But you don’t have to be alone anymore. Or ever.”

Something hopeful flickered in his brown eyes, but his voice sounded unsure, especially since he knew Jeff was just feet away. “I don’t know if I understand, Y/N.”

You gave him a warm smile, your hands trembling a tiny bit now; he gingerly clutched the one that had been holding his wrist in both his larger hands, anxious but still trying to be your rock. He was too good like that.

“I know the three of us have always been close— but as of late I think… all of us have changed.” Your eyes were boring into his, trying to convey both your love and your lust. “If you’re willing to try it… I’d love to have my boys as more than friends.”

Matt was most definitely thinking - thinking what was ambiguous - but not acting close to quick enough. The only thing keeping you from up and kissing him was the fact you didn’t want to force this and the fact you were certain anyone would be equally as taken aback.

“You don’t have to believe me now, or if you don’t see me that way you can go if you want to, but,” You felt drawn closer, pushed on given he didn’t back away.

“What happened to living for the moment?” You cooed, feeling solid when you could feel his hands softly squeezing your waist.

“It took a six-year built breakup for me to get how I saw you, Y/N.” He tugged you closer, so your torsos were touching; behind you there was a light creak of the floorboards.

“I’m not gonna turn you down after all the years we wasted,” Matt beamed, flashing you his white teeth with a pure smile that contrasted the body heat radiating in the room— “… besides, they aren’t callin’ Jeff and I one of the best tag teams for nothin’. I think we can figure it out.”  

That little innuendo cut deep, the ache deep inside returning. As quick as you had gone to kiss him, he managed to move faster, his strong arms embracing you tight as you two connected. He ran his hands up the curve of your spine as your tongues danced for the first time, exploring but electrifying. You swore you could detect his heartbeat against your chest — and you noticed your panicked heart rate had slowed to a stable pace. After all the stress, you finally felt safe … and lucky.

Your elbows hooked around his neck and you felt yourself rock onto your tip toes in an effort to melt into the make out session.

Even more obvious that the boyz were getting quite _hard_ y themselves when Jeff sandwiched you between them, his hands smoothly going under the loose material of your partially open shirt, hips pinning your lower half to Matt.

“This how you imagined it, sweet heart?” Jeff hissed into your ear; you whined into Matt’s mouth, your fingers carding through his black hair.

Jeff seemed to have a grasp on just when you and Matt needed to part for air, since his hands found his way to popping open the two straining buttons of your pajamas the moment Matt leaned back enough. You blushed as Jeff pulled the hem of the cotton shirt apart - skimming over one of your nipples - to reveal your bare chest to the older Hardy.

Matt took a small step back, holding your arms apart by the elbows to really see you; there wasn’t any need to try and avert his gaze now. He let out a short sigh, eyes gratefully adoring every centimeter of your body like he’d never laid eyes on another woman.

With that look you felt your spirits rise in confidence, carefully grinding your ass back against Jeff while staring only at Matt; however, the question he asked wasn’t exactly a match for his hungry look.

“…You’re really sure about this, short stuff?”

You found yourself pouting, head already in the 'fuck now, talk later,’ stage after a life time of repressed feelings were coming to a boil; but you cooled it when Matt placed his hands on your shoulders and seemed set on not touching anywhere else till you answered him (even if Jeff was absently kissing your ear lobe in the mean time).

“I’m more than sure—” you yanked his hands from your shoulders, bringing them down your collar bones and to your breasts. “I trust you.”

His hands slowly massaged over the sensitive mounds and you guys shared a chaste, wet kiss. “I love you,” You muttered, lips literally still against his.

That seemed to be all he needed to let go of any sort of hesitation, eyes only closing for a few beats as he pressed a loving kiss on your forehead. A kind gesture, but once again it was countered by a rather earth-shaking change of demeanor as he pulled you away from Jeff’s grabby hands and up into his arms; Matt quite literally scooped you off the ground like you weighed nothing, hands secure on the underside of your thighs as he started toward your single bed room.

“Geez, don’t give any warning do ya,” Jeff snapped, following suit nonetheless.

You actually had a moment to take in Jeff’s partially displeased expression and laugh over Matt’s shoulder as the door swung open behind you.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to step up your game now, Jeffro.” You sang, Jeff bared his teeth at your taunt, promising silently you’d regret it. Your perspective changed again when Matt settled you down on your plush sheets, your legs unraveling from around his figure.

Matt seemed to want to get right down to business, tracking his fingers over your thin shorts— you propped yourself up on your elbows and nudged his hand away with your knee.

“Hey, if we’re doing this, I want us all equal.” You positioned your hand into one of the Hardy signs, pointing two fingers at the men shifting on the corners of your bed. “Shirts off.”

From experience you already knew Jeff liked it when you were firm about what you wanted in bed; he smirked, lazily peeling his white tank top away and chucking it over his head. He side-eyed his brother, who had yet to do anything except crawl a bit closer to you.

“Better do what she says, she might get mad.” Jeff joked, pushing back a loose strand of hair.

Matt squared up on his knees so he was towering over your half-lain form, arms resting at his sides. You rose a brow at him curiously.

“I’m fine with taking it off, but I want Y/N to help me out.”

You sat up cross legged, batting your lashes up at him— both of you challenging.

“I’m guessing Jeff’s already had the luxury of you stripping him, right?” Matt pressed, face rather neutral. Jeff relaxed into his place, showing impressive patience from his usual demeanor — because he understood that Matt hadn’t gotten any sort of action with you prior to this.

“Yes he has,” You said, rising up enough so you could put your palms flat against Matt’s chest, garbed in one of your favorite skin-tight t-shirts. It was dark blue. You’d never really gotten to appreciate Matt’s muscles like this before, but the firmness barely concealed by the cloth made you shudder.

No wonder he spent so much time in the gym.

Your palms ran down his torso, adding pressure when you felt his abs; biting your lip, you gripped tightly to the edge of his shirt, pulling it up impatiently and letting your eyes linger as he lifted his arms to get it fully off.

Ogling down at his fine body, you unconsciously hugged the shirt in your hands to yourself, flushing at how different it was looking at him in this situation - as opposed to just seeing him shirtless at the beach or something.

“Get that outta here,” Matt chuckled, taking his shirt back and tossing it to the floor. He craned his neck forward to suck your lower lip into his mouth, melting the action into a lighter kiss as he pushed you down to the bed. As your back touched the still cool sheets, your hand pulled the hair tie out of Matt’s hair since the loose ponytail it had been in was barely holding up as it were.

You expected him to touch you more, but he abruptly left, his voice filling the space.

“Ready to tag in, Jeff?”

Jeff blinked, innocently taking his hand off the crux of his jeans.

“Been ready— I was just bein’ nice.” He scoffed, climbing over you so his hands were on either side of your ribs.

“Why don’t y'all show me what I’ve already missed out on,” Matt suggested, carefully getting himself in a sideways position next to you, his head level with your’s and his body out of Jeff’s way.

Jeff didn’t reply, but you watched as he rid you of your shorts and your panties with one hand, the other hand used to push your thighs apart. The younger Hardy cheekily threw your underwear at the other, mentioning something of a 'souvenir for the show.’

Matt snuck you a glance as he hooked your panties on one finger, seemingly pleased with the fact they were wet and a sure fire indicator of how aroused you were this early into this 'match.’

“Oh shut up, Bulgy Boyz—” You meant to retort with some dignity, only your sentence was merged into a broken moan as Jeff rolled over your clit with his thumb, parting your heat with a wide lick.

“Damn… nN—” Your body twitched as Jeff placed an open mouthed kiss on your pussy, his finger massage over your clit never letting up as he teased you by kissing around your wetness… over your inner thighs but no longer making direct contact.

Matt brushed some of your hair behind your ear in the meantime, dipping down to explore your neck, his breath tickling you until he found a sweet spot to latch onto with his lips. His teeth dug in softly as he gave the supple flesh a suck, the pads of his fingers tracing over your collar bones.

Just as Matt detached, going on to nip at other soft spots— Jeff found his way back to you, lapping at your wetness like he hadn’t had a thing to drink all day. His fingers moved from your clit to further spread your folds, the tip of his tongue licking circles at your opening and pressing in a few times when he saw your back arch.

A long groan was punched out of you from the combo of Jeff’s magical tongue and Matt’s hand squeezing one of your breasts.

“The faces you’re makin’…” Matt muttered, but you could only loll your head back and fist the sheets as Jeff alternated between thrusting his tongue into your opening shallowly and applying wet pressure to your clit with a fluidity akin to some kind of sex god.

“A-Ah… _shit_.. Jeff!” Your knees were thrown over his shoulders, legs trembling though his hands on them were steady and holding you close.

Matt was mesmerized watching you writhe so erotically right beside him, your breathing quick and your back off the mattress, but he kept focus on admiring you whilst also kneading your boobs and pinching your perked nipples just for extra effect.

It felt like you only lasted seconds more before you cried out, an orgasm shaking your frame as your hands reached blindly— ultimately catching a handful of Jeff’s dyed hair and raking your trimmed nails over Matt’s back.

Jeff made a sinful noise in the back of this throat as you tugged his locks, his face still buried in your oversensitive pussy as he gave it one last suck and tried his best to taste every drop of you. You released him and he lifted his head, panting quietly but licking his lips in satisfaction.

“Too much?” Jeff had the balls to ask, stroking over your legs as he propped them back on the bed. You had a sudden urge to slap him but were hence too blissed to budge.

“Not even close,” You shot back, shivering when all four hands from the brothers were on your naked body, feeling with a purpose but undecided where they wanted to focus on next. While it was nice they had the manners to let you get your wits about you, you were revved up and eying the tents forming in their pants.

Quirking up a brow you cockily sat up straight, stretching your arms to languidly touch their bulges; admittedly, you were eager to see Jeff’s again and anticipating being able to see if Matt’s was as impressive as he’d said during the conversation about Edge.

There was a visible tense that rolled across their bodies as you fondled them through their clothes before hooking a couple fingers into both of their waistbands. “I wanna try something,” you began.

“Whatever you want,” Matt chimed in, his throat bobbing as he fought the urge to grind into your hand.

The idea ran through your head several times while Jeff was eating you out, and with the tingles in your body you couldn’t help wanting it now. Chewing your lower lip you sat back on your calves, hands going to rest on the base of your hip bones just above your heat.

“I want to take you both at the same time… I want to really feel how real this whole mess is.” Your voice might’ve been slightly raspy still, but your couldn’t help the tiny smile that came when you peeked up to see Jeff with his mouth slightly open and Matt with his jaw clenching— their eyes seemed to burn darker with desire.

“Can you handle it?” Jeff breathed, pulling down his basketball shorts without really needing any cues.

“She’s askin’ for it,” Matt interrupted, eyes not leaving you as you popped his jeans button and slid down the zipper.

“I am. And I can— so long as you boys take good care of me,” Things were progressing fast and you had an urge to spur on more dirty talk as the excitement rose. Jeff caressed the flesh of your ass while you were slightly turned from him towards Matt, humming a noise of acknowledgement that agreed they would - definitely - take good care.

Letting Matt curve his body off the bed to tug his pants off, you felt oh so special that he’d left his boxers on for you to do the honors. You growled softly, pulling him closer by the band again and arching your back so you could wiggle against Jeff, who was circling the spot between your pussy and your puckered entrance.

You tug down the material, reveling in the musky scent from his pre-cum and ogle as Matt’s manhood is freed. It makes your mouth water slightly, the thickness immediately summoning your hand to wrap around it and the length drawing you in to kiss the tip of it. He certainly had something to be proud of and you were not disappointed.

Both brothers had basically nothing to be ashamed of when it came to their… anatomy, in all honesty.

“Lemme give you something else you missed out on, Matty,” You rasped, all of you repositioning so Matt was leaned back against the headboard, you were situated in front of him, and Jeff was still tending to your lower regions.

You enclosed the head of Matt’s cock in your mouth, taking a good amount of time simply massaging the flat of your tongue along the underside of it and flicking the tip of your tongue over the small slit at the end. Matt let out a guttural groan, his eyes heavy on you while you worked.

Your fingers could feel the throb of him while you stroked slowly, not squeezing much yet; when your mouth detached from his cock you seductively licked your lips, dusting a few sloppy kisses down the sides until he was shuddering.

Just as you felt swelled with confidence and honest-to-god mischievousness, there was a hot, wet something against your hole. Jeff only gave you a few firm licks there before you felt a pair of moistened fingertips gliding along the crevice of your ass; your hand stroked Matt faster in your sudden nervousness. This would be the first time doing anal with Jeff, let alone the fact you were looking to have both men inside you at the same time.

But you weren’t gonna settle for anything less than that.

Delving down into Matt’s lap with a new vigor, you took in a third of his length and sucked at it with varying powers as you bobbed up and down in time with your moving hand. One of his knees bent upward and pressed against your shoulder, boxing you in half way.

“Ngh— god… Y/N,” Matt stuttered, head hitting the back of the bed frame audibly as he rambled small obscenities.

You grinned internally, eyes shutting in concentration as you went from pulling all the way off of his slicked manhood and swallowing down to your limit; you never quite got the entire thing in your mouth whilst dancing between sucking and kitten licks, but you let out a muffled moan (the vibrations making Matt grasp the pillows) when a single finger breached your back entrance.

Jeff went slow, pushing in half of his index finger and gradually thrusting it in and out. You shifted in slight discomfort as he dared it deeper, occasionally curving it to stretch you out.

You breaths were shallow through your nose as you went on tasting the older Hardy’s leaking pre-cum, spurred on by the sounds he was rewarding you with. It didn’t last much longer before his hip twitched upward into your cavern — to which he took a deep, shaking breath and stroked a palm against your cheekbone, gingerly pleading you to stop and pull back.

“O-okay… okay, now I have to make it up to you, baby,” Matt managed to get his voice back, his low drawl turning your bones to jello even as you clenched slightly around Jeff’s prodding finger. Jeff was deeper now and the odd feeling wasn’t as bad.

Matt helped you slide up, his arms supporting yours as he got you to where you were balancing on your knees, sandwiched perfectly between them; Jeff adapted as well, his knees situating on either side of one of your calves whilst never stopping his leisurely fingering.

“You’re doing so good, darlin’,” Jeff praised softly, sucking a tender spot on the side of your neck to distract as he carefully added another finger.

You mewled in response, wrists resting up on Matt’s shoulders when the older Hardy delved his hands toward your soaked pussy.

The next second there was waves of heat rippling through you as Matt pet over your other entrance, using the moisture there to massage up and down, the pad of his thumb teasing your bud simultaneously. Your breath hitched and you dizzily kissed the corner of Matt’s mouth.

Matt started with two fingers, slipping them easily into your sex and pumping them three times before scissoring you open a bit.

As the three of you got into the rhythm of it, your body began to ease— the pleasure from the frontal side of your womanhood radiating toward the more unfamiliar territory, and Jeff used the change to squeeze in a third finger after dipping down to lubricate you up more with his saliva.  

Matt kissed your cheek affectionately then travelled down to the peaks of your breasts to give the flesh around your nipples tiny nips and sucks. His fingers exploring your heat sped up upon feeling your body twitch against him and he could tell you were building toward another orgasm.

“Mm… h-hey…”

They both looked up immediately at the sound of your hushed voice.

“I’m ready,” You shuddered again as Jeff touched a sweet area inside you. “I need _m-more…_ ”

Jeff was the first to remove his fingers, and the boys made brief eye contact with each other, confirming Jeff would start this off because it was more difficult on his end. You felt the familiar flesh of his dick rub over your hole, his hand lining it up.

“You use that mouth to tell us if it’s too much, alright?” Jeff demanded, obviously eager but not as much as he was concerned over you; you stretched an arm back to clutch at his hair (barely holding up in his bun now) and pull him close enough for you to turn your head and kiss him soundly.

Your foreheads pressed together, eyelashes barely touching; “Don’t worry,” Your hand cupped his jaw and you flitted your gaze between both men. _“I don’t break so easy.”_

They both had a noticeable flush paint their skin, and nobody had the will to wait anymore. Jeff pressed upward, pressing the tip of his cock into your ass and pausing only a split second before pushing a couple inches deeper.

You and Jeff sighed loudly, you doing your darnedest to relax and help him slide in. Jeff fell back onto his calves, letting you lean back into him as he slowly went in all the way. It had been cautious and almost tortuous, but once he was seated inside you whimpered in bliss; he felt so deep and connected and he was barely moving.

Matt allowed the two of you to grind into each other a few beats, but you panted lewdly when Matt rubbed the underside of his length over your wetness.

You nearly lost your cool and said something about hurrying; however, Jeff stilled his hips to let Matt thrust into your pussy and suddenly the air was knocked out of you.

“F-Fuck! _Oh_ … ngh—” Your head fell onto Matt’s chest as you were hit by a sensation you couldn’t have conjured in any amount of imagination.

You swallowed thickly, unable to think about anything except for how full you felt — it was impossible to tell where you began and where the Hardys ended. While you huffed into Matt’s sturdy chest, Jeff rolled his hips up into you at the same time Matt pulled himself back for the next thrust.

They worked in polar tandem, one thrusting in as the other would pull back, and with each and every movement you could do nothing to stop the shattered moans and groans flowing out of you.

At some point in the semi-regulated pace, their hip thrusts began overlapping, so your body would jut upward whenever they both snapped into you at the same time; your voice cracked as you cried out, every part of your bodies on fire. You could feel the difference between the two of them, but somehow both fit you perfectly and your sweet spots were being ravaged non-stop.

Jeff’s stubble scratched against your shoulder blade as he leaned into you and began to use his full leverage as he felt the coil building in his abdomen. His hands were on your ribs, trying to bring you impossibly closer, while Matt’s hands were splayed on your hips.

“ _Mh…_ Y/N, are you close,” Jeff huffed, and you nodded your head, your insides clenching around their lengths not a moment later. Matt cooed quiet praises into your ear as he nibbled your earlobe.

“Ah fuck — I can’t… unF—” Your breathing increased to an erratic pace as you tensed and let go all at once, a shaking orgasm rolling through you and most definitely felt by both men. There was a dull pain that touched your quaking shoulders as Jeff and Matt bit down on the sweaty skin on either side, leaving small love marks as they sucked and rutted their hips into you as you rode it out.

Something about their paces changed once again and thankfully it wasn’t long after your aftershocks were already running through you before they had to pull out; a second where the only sound in the room was your deep exhale mixed with their deep grunts passed, and they only had to give their cocks a last stroke before they were cumming too.

You ran your hands through your damp hair, tugging the small tangles back as you lowered your body more comfortably onto the bed space, not minding one bit the sticky essence that now stained your lower back and belly.

There was no words for at least a couple minutes while you all came down from heaven, only sweet, closed mouth kisses being exchanged between you and Matt then the same with you and Jeff as you savored the euphoria. A musky scent took over the whole bedroom, and you’d have to wash all your favorite sheets now, but you didn’t give a single damn.

Slowly, a bright smile rose as you pulled the hair tie out of Jeff’s almost comically messy hair, and you carded your fingers through the dyed strands. The delightful ring of Matt’s chuckle accompanied your actions.

You sweeped one of your fingers deftly through the substances on your body, sure to get some of both sides before you plopped down over the middle of the bed; you crossed one arm behind your head as you got cozy (actually lying down again) and brought your coated finger to your mouth.

“Not exactly the same kinda paint you’re used to, huh, Jeffro?” You joked, provocatively sucking the digit clean.

“She always this much of a damn tease?” Matt inquired, smirking at you as he laid next to your smaller frame. Jeff took the place on your opposite side, propping his head up on his right palm.

“Mmhm, but only cause she knows she got us around her little finger,” And oh, he did mean that both ways. You snickered but went silent again as you sunk into your pillows, eyes shutting in contentment.

This was perfect. Better than your dreams, and yet you felt almost guilty at how lucky you were to have this. All of it.

Their arms wrapped around you, forming a sort of blanket over your torso after Matt tiredly pulled the thinner blanket over you guy’s legs. Your eyes were still shut as you spoke into the heavy air,

_“… I love you, Hardys.”_

“Love you too, darlin’,” Jeff murmured.

“Love you more,” Matt added, his smiling mouth at your arm.

You could feel yourself wanting to slip into sleep, all surrounded by love and warmth, but you felt Matt’s head pick up off the pillow. He lightly cleared his throat, voice faint but loud enough for both of you to hear.

“Oh… before I forget, I did actually come here to deliver some news,” Your eyes opened half way and turned to him. Matt beamed at you then Jeff.

“The company called me about a _new_ Team Xtreme forming… now with quite the upgrade.”

The words had your eyes wide open, twinkling up at him.

“Really?” You exclaimed, but switched to a more playful tone as you pursed your lip. “You sure I can live up to the expectations?”

Matt furrowed his brows at you, “More than sure, silly.”

Jeff whistled lowly, giving your ticklish spot on your side a tiny pinch.

“The universe ain’t gonna be ready for our in-ring chemistry,” said Jeff, grinning. Matt hummed approval and laid his head down again.

“That’s what I was thinkin’.”

Your eyelids shut again and you nuzzled into your Hardy Boyz.

_“…Good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Miiiight consider writing a one shot about Jeff and Y/N's first night together sometime after this fic.


End file.
